Chocolate
by Lahuen
Summary: Una mañana común y corriente en la guarida Akatsuki, dos integrantes de esta peculiar organización Pein, según el líder del lugar y Deidara un gran artista según el tambien, se encontraban en el comedor esperando la hora del desayuno... *One-shot*


**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto

**Chocolate**

Una mañana común y corriente en la guarida Akatsuki, dos integrantes de esta peculiar organización Pein, según el líder del lugar y Deidara un gran artista según el tambien, se encontraban en el comedor esperando la hora en que la única chica del grupo le diera la gana e hiciera el desayuno…

Deidara: … -sentado a la derecha de Pein y leyendo el periódico

Pein: Jum… -suspira y mira al rubio- Léeme mi horóscopo –dice serio

Deidara: A ver… -dandole vuelta a la hoja- Cáncer… mañana al despertar… -

Pein: ¡Woju! –alza los brazos emocionado

Deidara: Pero no he dicho nada –mirándole sorprendido

Pein: _Mañana_… _Despertar_… -arquea la ceja- Viviré un dia más, a mi edad es bueno oír eso –sonríe- ¿Qué dice el tuyo? –asechando el papel

Deidara: Ah… -una gota cae por detrás de su cabeza- Veamos… -buscando- Virgo… ponle más atención al hogar y la familia… -

Pein: Wuuu… tú y Sasori tendrán hijos… -le da de codazos

Deidara: … -sin decir nada y todo sonrojado

Hidan: ¿Qué hacen? –entrando al comedor

Pein: Nada, aquí no más leyendo el horóscopo y esperando el desayuno –sonríe

Hidan: A ver, quiero oír el mío –se sienta a un lado del rubio

Deidara: Aries… Aquí dice que en el capitulo 339 del manga desmembrado y tal vez violado te dejaran enterrado vivo 60 metros bajo tierra eternamente en una pelea de lo más absurda –sonríe sin mirar al Jashinista- ¿En que capitulo ya vamos? –mira a Pein

Pein: En el 337 –sacando el manga

Hidan: Queridos compañeros, desde hoy les anuncio que renuncio a Akatsuki… nos vemos, me iré muy lejos y que Jashin-sama les acompañe –se levanta

Pein: Cuando vayas por ahí dile a Konan que me muero de hambre y que haga el desayuno… -sin interés y mirando el periódico junto con el rubio

Hidan: Konan se fue ayer a casa de su madre… -frunciendo el seño- Y dijo que si queríamos comer algo tendríamos que ir a conseguirlo nosotros mismos… que fiasco… -refunfuño y salio

Pein: ¡¿What? –levantándose de golpe- ¡No, ni siquiera se cuando la fruta esta madura! ¡Wua, me voy a morir de hambre! –como loco- ¡Deidara, ve a comprar! -dice

Deidara: ¡¿Cree que soy su sirviente?, No voy a ningun lado… si usted tiene hambre vaya a comprarlo y ya –sin dejar de ver el periódico

Pein: ¿Osas contradecirme? Soy el líder de Akatsuki y tienes que obedecerme en todo –señalándolo- O de lo contrario te espera una muerte dolorosa… -tono tétrico

Deidara: Mentira… la otra vez busque en Google y el verdadero líder es Madara, osease, Tobi –sonríe- Y como se que Tobi quiere conmigo puedo hacer que lo despidan en un dos por tres –sonríe muy digno

Pein: ¡…! –sin palabras

Sin saber ¿cómo?, ahora se encontraba caminando por el bosque, muy estrechamente pegado a los árboles, sorteando algunos troncos levantados sobre el piso, alzando los bordes inferiores de su capa, caminando como damisela y acompañado del rubio. Caminaba con enojo y fastidio mientras se quejaba de todo y detrás de Deidara.

Pein: Maldita sea la hora en que a Itachi, Sasori, Kisame y Zetsu se les ocurrió ir a jugar lotería… -enojado- Me las van a pagar por hacerme caminar… tambien a Tobi, Hidan y Kakuzu por irse a escondidas a desayunar a Burger King –arrancando las hojas de los arbustos

Deidara: Ya no se queje y véalo por el lado positivo… tiene la oportunidad de comprar lo mejor para usted y dejarle lo peor a los demás –con una gran sonrisa y sin importarle las condiciones en que viajaba (si te caen mal es valido XD)

Pein: ¿Por qué no haces un ave o lo que sea y vamos volando? –mirándolo serio

Deidara: Porque solo uso mi preciada arcilla en combates –haciéndose al interesante- Y porque este es un buen ejercicio… así mantenemos una figura esbelta y refinada –sonríe

Pein: Maldito mocoso cara de… -susurro y el otro le miro- ¿Cómo te va hoy? -sonrió

Luego de caminar unas dos horas llegaron a una aldea. Usando su técnica de transformación lograron adentrarse sin problema alguno y comprar lo necesario para el almuerzo y cena de ese dia… luego de tener todo lo necesario salieron y se dirigieron de nuevo a su guarida.

Pein: Al menos pude comprarme algunas golosinas –dice mostrando unos Doritos y Cheetos- ¿Y tu qué te compraste? –mirando al rubio

Deidara: Unos Mordisco –sonríe y se los muestra- Es mi chocolate favorito además tambien es helado y no había comido uno de estos desde… ayer –toma uno y lo abre- ¿Quiere uno? –ofrece

Pein: No gracias… no tengo ganas… -mirando hacia el frente

Deidara: Como quiera… bueno, con su permiso… -dice y comienza a comer

Sin darle mas importancia siguió su camino, el camino de regreso era igual de molesto y pronto comenzó a quejarse, pero antes de darle rienda suelta a sus reclamos, el rubio hizo un sonido, que no pudo ignorar…

Deidara: Mmmmmm… -gimió al sentir el delicioso sabor del chocolate en su boca

Pein: ¡…! –giro rápidamente su cabeza y fijo la vista en el

El rubio caminaba con los ojos cerrados y disfrutando de aquel chocolate, colocaba la barrita sobre su lengua y cerraba su boca para masticar una parte, luego rozó sus labios con el chocolate y saco su lengua para lamer el helado que tenia dentro.

El pelinaranja por su parte se mantenía muy atento de todo lo que el otro hacia y notando con un poco de molestia que su parte inferior comenzaba a despertar. Se sentía un poco avergonzado y no quería que el rubio notara el bulto que se formaba debajo de su pantalón.

Pein: Deidara, ¿podrías comerte eso rápido? –mirando el frente

Deidara: No… -sacando el chocolate de su boca y dejando un pequeño hilo de saliva que conectaba el chocolate y sus labios- A mi me gusta saborear lo que como -

Ignorando a Pein, siguió caminando y comiendo su tan preciado dulce, metiéndolo y sacándolo de su boca, el pelinaranja le miraba más que excitado y deseoso mientras Deidara solo gemía deliciosamente… Pein sentía que ardía por dentro y que no podría contenerse por mucho más tiempo…

Deidara: Mmmmmm… delicioso… -dijo en tono casi sensual

Pein: … -se mantenía callado y sintiendo su cuerpo arder en llamas, esto era demasiado para el y había llegado a su limite

Sin pensarlo mas paro en seco haciendo que el otro chocara con su espalda, Deidara lo miro confundido y este solo se dio la vuelta. Pein centro su vista en el rubio el cual pudo notar aquel brillo inusual en la gris mirada del pelinaranja y se hizo una par de pasos atrás… ese tipo de miradas nunca podrían traer nada bueno…

Pein camino al paso del rubio hasta que lo acorralo en un árbol cercano, pegando su cuerpo contra el suyo, Deidara soltó las bolsas de compra que llevaba y su tan adorado dulce, sentía sus piernas temblar levemente y el calido aliento del mas grande sobre su rostro.

Pein: Deidara… -rió a lo bajo y este se sobresalto un poco- ¿Te encanta el chocolate, no es así? –dijo y lamió el rastro de saliva que quedaba en sus labios

Deidara gimió al instante y cerro los ojos, Pein tomo ambas manos del menor y las coloco sobre su cabeza, inmovilizándolo completamente y dejándolo a su merced. Luego, con delicadeza lo tomo por el mentón y aprisiono los labios de este en un apasionante y lujúriento beso.

El rubio se tenso al momento pero luego cedió, correspondiendo al beso y cuando la falta de aire fue evidente, este se rompió. Se miraron a los ojos fijamente, perdiéndose en cada uno de ellos. Viéndolo bien de cerca el Líder no estaba nada mal, pensó a su parecer Deidara y dejo que las emociones que sentía en ese momento lo dominaran…

Pein volvió a besarlo pero empujándolo lentamente hacia la espesura del bosque, Deidara arqueo la espalda y ambos cayeron suavemente al piso donde siguieron con sus carisias y besos.

Deidara abrió más la boca y dejo que el pelinaranja introdujera su lengua en ella, dando lugar a una guerra de lenguas viendo ¿quién dominaba a quién? Y sin ganador alguno, ambos gemían ante las caricias del otro y sentían que la necesidad de roce aumentaba más y más.

Lentamente fueron desnudándose el uno al otro y ahora sus capas servían como sabanas debajo de ellos.

Deidara: Ahhhh… Líder-san… -gimió aferrándose a la espalda del pelinaranja- Necesito… sentirlo ahora… -recorriendo la espalda del otro con sus manos

Pein: Llámame por mi nombre… y lo haré si me lo pides amablemente… -sonrió

Deidara: Ammm… por favor… Pein… hazme tuyo ahora… -abrió sus piernas

Pein: De acuerdo, pero solo porque dijiste por favor –tomando las piernas del rubio y enredándolas en su cintura

Pein llevo tres dedos a la boca del rubio y este los lamió más que complacido, luego los retiro e introdujo unos en la entrada del rubio…

Deidara: Nnnn… -con un poco de incomodidad- Ahhh… Pein-san… -gimió de nuevo al sentir tres dedos en su interior y moviendose en círculos

Cuando sintió que estaba lo suficiente dilatada los retiro y Deidara gimió en protesta, luego volvió a tomar las piernas del chico y las aprisiono nuevamente en sus costados.

Tanteo con su miembro la entrada del rubio y se introdujo lentamente, Deidara ahogo una grito entre placer y dolor pero lo suficientemente audible para el ojigris… espero unos momentos a que Deidara se acostumbrara y le permitiera moverse.

Deidara movió sus caderas incitando a Pein a continuar y este obedeció de inmediato.

Pronto sus cuerpos estaban sumergidos en una danza placentera acompañada por gemidos, jadeos y gruñidos llenos de placer y excitación, algunos de incomodidad y dolor pero que terminaban siendo gritos amortiguados por besos o mordidas…

Disfrutaban de ese momento juntos, entregándose en cuerpo, alma, mente… haciendo suyo al otro… y cuando ambos llegaron al clímax gritando el nombre de su amante, Pein se dejo caer en el pecho del rubio y lo aferro por la cintura, como si no quisiera que este se apartara más de el.

Deidara por su parte se dejo envolver por los brazos del ojigris, mirando fijamente la espesura del bosque y tarando de normalizar su respiración, se mantenía en silencio y pensativo, cosa que el otro noto…

Pein: ¿Sucede algo? –levantando un poco la mirada

Deidara: No… -respondió tranquilamente y el otro sonrió

Pein: ¿Sabes? –el rubio le miro- Creo que empezare a adorar esos Mordiscos… -dijo seductoramente y dandole un beso en el cuello

Deidara solo se dejo hacer y sonrió cerrando los ojos…

-End-


End file.
